Me,you together
by bohochic345
Summary: Who ever knew one kiss could crumble everything around you? Bella makes the decision, and chooses to be with jacob, but will Jacob be able to give up his family for Bella? In this tale with a twist, jacob and Bella must fight for their love.
1. Prologue

**Me, you together**

_Prologue_

" That voice. It's in my head again. It keeps coming back to me. Edward. I know it is you. I can't hepl thinking about him. Jacob Black.

I'm so confused. So many emotions. Wait... now I sound like I'm having a breakdown.

Ever since Edward left me, it feels like a hole has been punched through my chest; and every time I think about him, it feels even more tense. Who ever thought we would be together? Jacob... well he isn't that good looking, is he? Well, his hair is so silky, and when you look at him, he stares into your soul. His skin is russett coloured, and is always so warm. It's comforing. But it's okay...he's alright.

As soon as I found out he was a werewolf, Edward wondered through my head again, invading my privacy and my thoughts about Jacob. So much shouting. It's almost destuctive. I don't want to hear anything. I just want us to be together again. I need to let go of Edward, and be safe with Jacob, I think."

_Bella_


	2. Part of the Family

**Chapter 1. Part of the Family**

_Bella_

"The sorrow has finally faded away, in my heart, for now, and I hope that with Jacob by my side, I am safer than ever before. Even though he is a werewolf, he still tries to protect me although I maybe the cause of the family "glitches".

Maybe just lying down on my cosy bed would help. Charlie got me this bed when I first came to Forks when I was at least 3 years old. Even though it is very old now, it's decent enough. At least I can sleep on it.

I can here this annoying, swooping noise at my window. I am 95% sure this is Jacob. I remember seeing him not long ago, when he had a look around my bedroom. He thought it was alright. I have this terrible feeling its Victoria, and I'm 5% sure. Maybe Jacob just couldn't hold her off. Maybe this was the end.

Wait... that isn't Jacob, he looks similar, oh it's Jared! What's he doing here? I hardly ever speak to him. He is such a _random _person.

"I need a little help here"

"Coming, Jared"

I rolled my eyes, and I tried with all my effort to lift the window up, but the space between my fingers and the cracked edges of the window pane were tightly compressed. I had to let go. My fingers were sore and red. I gently moved my fingers away from the window, and sucked them. "It's jammed" I mimed, but Jared just gave a deep sigh. Without any effort, he lifted the window up. I was amazed and impressed, but after all he is a werewolf.

Jared stepped through the window and scanned my bedroom.

"Nice", he said deeply, nodding his head. I was still shocked that he was even in my bedroom.

"What do you want?"

"Billy and Sam told me to give you a message, urgently"

"About?"

"You and ...Jacob, yeah"

"What about us?"

Jared gave another deep sigh. I was quite puzzled why.

"Look, I'm just the messenger, but Jacob doesn't feel very well."

"And what does it have to do with me and Jacob?"

"He's part of our family," Jared continued, "and sometimes we all need some time together, without you in the way."

Inside I felt like a volcano, wanting to erupt. The words Jared said, hit me like a cannonball, similar to how Edward hurt me. I refused to take out my anger on Jared, because then he would get angry and turn into a wolf. I focused on Jared, wondering if he had any other hurtful things to say, but he didn't.

Jared knew the arrowheads of his words had pierced my heart, and with no remorse he headed for the stairs, but Charlie was there waiting.


	3. Impact

**Me, you together **

**Chapter 2: **_Impact_

_Jacob_

"I feel so sick right now. The last thing I need is to feel lonely. Dad was out again, staring in the woods to call me if there are any of those bloodsuckers.

Dad hasn't really socialised with me ever since he found out Bella and that bloodsucker were an item. They aren't an item anymore... are they?

Jared keeps repeatedly saying "The Chicks run with vampires", but she's my property now. Not Edward's. He left her alone in the woods, crying her heart, but I filled it with joy again. We are soul mates, and maybe soon, I may finally have my imprint.

I still wonder if Bella loves me, or is just using me to clear away her troubles. Nah... Bella wouldn't do that. I think we are girlfriend and boyfriend. She normally calls me now. Something's wrong. Maybe she's sick ore upset...about Edward. She needs to forget about him. She's mine now and there is nothing you can do about that.

"Jacob, what's wrong?"

I have heard that voice before, it's very musky and I know it's the one who gets a bad temper, Paul.

"Jacob, I can see you're worrying about Bella, but you're wasting your..."

"How am I Paul?"

I was angry with what he said, and if he could apologize, it would still make no difference.

"Remember the treaty, Jacob."

"Oh, don't worry I do."

"Well, then you choose us or her."

Paul walked out the door, and I wish it wasn't open all the time, so I could lock it immediately, so I slammed it instead.

I was quite shocked at how I reacted, I didn't really shake a lot and clench my fists like I usually do. But the thought of Bella calmed me down. She is my cure, my best friend, and my girlfriend, and that chemistry between us will never fade away.

I just want to see that smile on her face. have a handshake with her, a hug or maybe a kiss. No other girl would do. For once in my life, I have finally found my imprint.

Thank you for any people who are reading this fanfic. This is my first time creating a fanfic. Please review, because if yoyu find this boring, I will take your comments into consideration and make it more interesting for the not to near future.

Thank you

Bohochic345


	4. The V word

**This chapter is very short because it's describing Bella's emotions the most. Do you think it's Victoria if you do write a review why, and see what other people say.**

**From Bohochic345**

**Me, you together**

Chapter 3_: The V word_

_Bella_

"I'm scared now. Jacob hasn't seen me in ages, hasn't jumped in my bedroom like he usually does, and the truth is... although he left me, I need Edward the most right now.

I heard some rustling about 2 minutes ago, I thought it was Jacob, or maybe Jared, the guy who thinks he's Oprah and can criticize our relationship. I'm panting like crazy, because I feel like I'm stranded in the middle of the Desert with 1,000 rattle snakes around me. But let's just say they're not going to bite me. They're going to suck my blood instead, and that's only one person.

I don't even want to talk about her. _Don't say the V word. Don't say nothing or I'm dead,_ I keep thinking in my crazy, weird but truthful imagination. I'm actually counting the seconds now until my death, oh...well at least I might be with Edward, or my pet cat, Whisky who you don't probably know about, but died when I was 4, because Dad kept putting whisky in its milk.

I heard some loud creak at the window. I can hear some scurrying around the window, faster than a spider. Is it Edward? Jacob? Jared? Sam? Embry? Paul? The window cleaner?

The creaking's stopped now. I wonder if I'm having a breakdown. I really do. At the slightest noise I panic, wait... hey not at every noise just the ones that remind me of vampires. Whoosh, slam, bang all the onomatopoeia's, make me shaky.

It's 2:03 am in the morning. Oh... Bells get yourself back to bed! I closing my eyes, but all I can feel is this rough, but silky wavy tuft of hair all over my face, you know what let me just sleep."


	5. The Chain

**Me, you together**

_Chapter 4: The Chain_

_Jacob_

"Stupid treaty. Might as well have one for drinking water. I did call her the other day. She said was scared, frightened alone. Something about the V word, what the hell... oh Victoria. Why didn't she just say that? She scared me to death.

Well, nearly, I could scare her even more. One time, Sam and I had a growling competition to see who had the biggest growl out of us. I had such a loud grow, Jared was in Brazil at the time to see his auntie, and he said the people could hear us, and got scared. I thought he was just exaggerating, but when they were talking about it on the news, I promised to never do that again.

Even if I talk for hours on end, I will never forget about Bella. But the problem is I'm already in trouble.

I detected a very strong and powerful smell of bloodsuckers. It was that... what's her face, the Blondie, yeah...Rosalie and the guy who looks like he is going to puke all the time, Jasper. I held them both down, then Blondie jumped into the air and held onto a tree branch, and Jasper, well he was hissing like a cat, and Blondie told him to jump up into the tree too, but he didn't. But how stupid I was, not to realise I was in La Push, I was on **Cullen** Lands. I was grounded, and Carlisle came over (of course Paul was mad) lecturing us about how we violated the treaty.

I think this was how the conversation went:

"You've disgraced yourself, completely."

"How?"

"You know exactly why, Sam."

"Look who's talking, the father who's son is..."

"That's enough. Your pack of mutts has been pressuring us for too long."

"So, who killed the 35 year old window cleaner 3 days ago?"

Carlisle was silent, he looked at Esme, but even Esme's face was blatantly showing she knew it was true. Sam didn't care though; he proudly lifted his head at Carlisle.

"That was not us. You know it isn't us. We do not kill innocent humans."

Sam sighed, and Paul threw his hands in the air. They wanted him to admit.

"Please, Carlisle, we chased her out of the border months ago."

"And, you think that's it, then?

"Yes, if she was running for her life!" I interrupted.

"You need to understand, our kind our naturally faster than yours," Esme interrupted, but Paul gave an intense look at her.

"No offense," Esme continued,

"But, Victoria has been on the loose for ages. She is probably still in Forks. They used to be in a three, Laurent, James and..."

"We know." Embry interrupted.

"Who told you?"

Embry kept silent. He looked at Sam.

"Bella told us."

After that, Esme and Carlisle were escorted (in a unfriendly manner) off the reservation by Embry, me and Paul, who still gave Esme an intense look with his bloodshot eyes.

Sam has told me to not see anybody, apart from the pack every day, as I cause 'so much trouble' after trying to communicate with Bella, and how she started all this mess. Now, my family are against me and I have to fight my way to see her."


	6. Last day

**Hi everyone. This chapter is really long, and this is where the action starts! Lots of dialogue and arguments between Jacob and Bella. Enjoy!!**

_**Bohochic345**_

**Me, you together**

_Chapter 5: Last day_

_Bella_

"It's the last day of school. Apparently we had a biology test, but I suck at biology, so I'm lucky. Jacob stopped round today, but I don't want to talk to him anymore. We both know Victoria's after me and now, he told me to confess to Charlie, but can't, he won't believe me.

He came in through the window again almost as if he had just run a 1500m marathon.

"Bella, I don't have much time to talk"

"Let's hear it."

"I'm not supposed to be here right now; my dad's on his way here."

"Wait, Jake, what's going on?"

He then made the biggest sigh I ever heard, and then started touching my teddy bear; he scoped my room, and then looked at me. He held my hands, and clenched them very tightly.

"Bella, try not to react, but... we can't see each other."

"You said that last time."

"Well I mean it this time."

"Ok... elaborate."

"Look, Victoria is on the loose this time, I saw her the other day."

"Where?"

"In Forks... outside your school."

"WHAT?!"

"Bella, please not to loud."

I was angry, frustrated, confused. I didn't know what to do. Jacob looked like he was about to give up on everything, and let me die.

"Carlisle and Esme came round to the reservation the other day."

"Wha... are they crazy?! Why?"

"Because of me."

"And...What did you do?"

"I attacked Rosalie and Jasper, as a wolf."

"What? Jake!!"

"I sensed a strong smell of bloodsucker on the reservation, and I ran after them. I caught them, but I wasn't on the reservation when I did, I was on their lands."

"So, aren't you punished?"

"Of course, Sam told me I was banned to go off the reservation."

I didn't understand. Jake breaking the rules? That's not like him. Maybe Victoria set him up. I needed to know more information.

"So, what's it got to do with Victoria?"

"Bells, because I'm not going to be able to see you anymore, she can use that as an advantage to kill you. I can't leave you alone Bella."

"But...wait....you're telling me I'm gonna die?"

"The only way you can avoid it, is if you make no contact with anyone you know, including the Cullen's, and Alice is no exception."

I am stupid. Jacob is playing one of those tricks again, so we can be together. But it's not going to be like that. I know he's lying.

"I can see what you're trying to do, and I'm not falling for it."

"Bella, what you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Just because you want me to stay away from the Cullen's!"

"No, Bells it's not like that! Honest!"

I started to cry. I knew it. There were always complications between Edward and Jacob, but now, he wants me to erase him and any relation to him out my head.

"Get out!" I screamed in tears, as I pushed him towards the window, but Billy opened the door. Jake looked guilty and worried, but I didn't care one bit."


	7. Pressure

**Hi everyone! From the last chapter when Jacob tried to explain to Bella that Victoria was out to kill her, Bella didn't understand that she would have to not be in contact with anyone to keep safe, and thought Jacob was only saying that because he didn't like the Cullen's. So what will Jacob do? This part gets very interesting.**

_**Bohochic345**_

**Me, you together**

_Chapter 6: Pressure_

_Jacob_

"Bella never understands anything and always takes things the wrong way. I hope she'll soon realise. Probably won't. Alice is probably talking to her through her mind. Oh... I don't want her to die.

Life isn't so bad being on the reservation all the time. Kim came round the other day, and Jared was all over her! Well, she is his imprint. Too bad I don't have mine. Kim was talking to me a lot yesterday. She reminds me so much of Bella, only that Kim is a bit more outgoing. We actually went on the beach together yesterday, and I told her all about Bella. If only Bella and I were like this, but Sam was right, she seems to not be excepting the fact it's her fault.

"Hey Jake, cheer up!"

"Oh... sorry, Kim just a bit troubled."

"Don't be."

The energy between me and Kim was very comforting. She held my hands and whispered in the gentlest voice "Everything's going to be alright.", but the truth is, I didn't know if it was. Kim was soon escorted by Jared back home, and I laid down on the beach wondering if I should go sneak out to see her, but I waste all my efforts to see Bella and she never does the same for me. I guess that's my life story.

Embry kept telling me how I need to forget about her, but I can't, before it felt like a blessing, but now it's a curse. I can enjoy life without her.


	8. Alone

**Me, you together**

_Chapter 7: Alone_

_Bella_

"Mum called. She was asking how I am, but as usual I always reply to her with "Nothing much." But it is a bit more than that though, now, anyway. Don't worry, I didn't tell her.

But Charlie is getting a bit suspicious now. If I was him, I would spot this problem straight away. Hanging out with a boy a bit different, getting me hurt, leaves me, don't come back to me ever. Jacob comes, changes completely, gets closer to me, and then becomes spiteful.

There I said it, and it's the truth, he's a spiteful, manipulative and just... such a mean monster! You know, he is probably grieving about me right now, but I don't care. Alice talking to me through my mind is none of his business anyway. Let him go on with his pack of repulsive friends. I don't even care if he has another girlfriend, as long as I've got him out my head, I don't need him, **at all.**

I was talking to Alice last night, not through the phone. I told Alice about everything, and Alice did not get to aggressive about him... for once. She actually just told me to "Do what you think is right."

"Alice, I need serious help now, and I can't have you acting like a pacifist."

"I'm sorry; you and Jacob maybe... need some space from each other."

"What? Alice... what joke are you trying to pull? Cause it isn't working."

"No joke, Bella."

"I need you the most right now; can't you act as though you were in my shoes?"

"I am Bella, and I am trying to think of the most sensible way to handle this, anyway it's 4:00 in the morning, and I need to have a bit of walk."

"Alice, don't! Come on, come back!"

I was amazed; I thought she was on a drug or something. She acted a bit different from before. She is normally very aggressive when I even mention his name, and yesterday she was completely tamed, by the heart. Oh yeah, Carlisle and the family said hi.


End file.
